


Red Heat

by wetdandelions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Facials, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic sends Harry into a heat only ended by impregnation and Tom helps him through it.   <br/>-Your Name on My Heart AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitedandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/gifts).



> This story is written in the universe of Your Name on My Heart by whitedandelions~  
> I didn't contain any spoilers besides the fact that Harry's Soul Mark is Tom's name on his heart. If you want to know Tom's, you'll have to read through the multichaptered fic.   
> All you need to know for this fic is that Magic is a deity and gave wizards their magic and takes on a form of a girl who spends her time teasing Tom and Harry~

 

"Tom?"

He pauses in his writing, looking up at his Intended's voice.  Harry had been training with Magic when they had parted after breakfast and he had assumed it would last a little while longer.

"Is everything alright?" he asks before Harry walks further into the room.  He stares, because his Intended's cheeks are flushed red and his green eyes are glassy.  He pushes his chair back, immediately making his way to his shorter lover, placing one elegant hand on his forehead and the other one snaking around his Intended's waist.  "If she made you work too hard, I'm going to kill Her."

Harry's eyes darken at the mention of Magic, and Tom blinks in surprise when Harry snarls.  Harry's always been the nicer one to the deity, so it's surprising to him to see Harry so angry.  "You'll have to wait until I get to her first," he growls, and now Tom's eyebrows are almost to his hairline. 

"What'd she do now?"

Harry stares up at him for a short moment before the fight suddenly leaves him, the smaller wizard heaving a soft sigh before resting his head against Tom's chest. 

Harry's burning up against his chest and it _worries_ him.   He doubts that Harry's sick, but it certainly isn't healthy for his boy to be so warm.  Magic has the unfortunate habit of acting before she thinks and Harry usually has to suffer the consequences. 

He's about to go off on a rampage when Her presence fills the room and he tightens his protective hold on his lover, turning both of them so he could glare at Her. 

She's smiling, her hair wound into a braid as she had been doing more often now.  "Hi Tom."

"You're still on my bad side, you know."

She grins wider at his words, "Aren't I always, Tom?"

"Especially right now," he clarifies, and she giggles. 

"Do you want to tell him or should I do it?" she asks instead, and Harry stiffens in his hold.

"Tell me what?" he asks warily, and Harry makes a small muffled whimper into his chest, making another tendril of worry appear in his heart.

"Well, male werewolves can have children," she says, and he narrows her eyes at her.  She doesn't seem to notice, carrying on with a casual air, "They're called omegas.  And well, every now and then they get something called a red heat."

"What's a red heat?" he asks warily, because despite knowing what a heat is because of his need to research absolutely everything, he has never heard of a red one.

"It's a heat that can only be ended by the omega becoming pregnant."

Tom stiffens up at Magic's words, frowning when Harry suddenly turns, his eyes blazing and his hand held out aggressively toward Magic.   "I told you that as a _secret_!"

Magic looks contrite for only a second before she tosses her hair back, her chin held up high.  "I won't apologize.  I had the means to give you what you want so I did.  Just talk to Tom," she says, and then yelps when Harry, dazed and full with hormones, angrily snaps a bombarda toward her.  She dodges it by fading away, and nicely takes the spell with her, sparing Tom's office.

There's a heavy silence that descends upon them when Magic's gone and Tom, for the first time in a long while, is utterly unsure of what to do next.  Harry's still disgruntled, but he's also still pressed up against Tom, burning up with flushed cheeks, and he's not sure if he should leave Harry to ride out the heat alone or to help him through it.  Because helping him through it means...

"Well," says Harry, startling Tom out of his thoughts.  "I sent Severus after her before I found you so we only need to wait it out for a while before she'll take it off."

"Ah," he says, out of lack of anything else to say, "Severus is one of her favorites."

Harry rolls his eyes, acting completely normal despite being forced into a heat by Magic herself.  "Which doesn't make sense considering he's completely awful to her.  I sent Gilderoy, too, but knowing him, he's probably chasing after her to make her do the same thing for him."

That actually gets a small chuckle out of him, but he sobers up when Harry's smile doesn't reach his eyes, betraying his actual feelings.  He pulls his Intended closer to him, running his hands through the brown locks in a way that he knows calms Harry.  Harry nuzzles into it and Tom does his best to soothe Harry before bringing up the heat again.

"So," he says with a casual air as possible, "What's exactly wrong with going through with it?"

Harry stares at him in shock, his lips moving, but no words coming out.  Tom patiently waits for his Intended to snap out of it even as amusement curls through his belly when Harry makes a small whimper.

"You can't be serious, Tom," he whispers.

"Why not?" he asks, shrugging his shoulders.  "Are you afraid of the stigma that'll come of being pregnant?"

Harry flushes, shaking his head.  "No, it's not that I'm scared of being pregnant.  I mean, Remus was pregnant just a few months ago and well, it's different here."

"Then what exactly are you so scared about?"

Harry looks torn for a brief moment, before he jabs his pointer finger into Tom's chest.  "You," he explains with a harsh exhale and his eyes are impossibly green as he stares up at Tom with tears glistening on his eyelashes.  "Do you even want children, Tom?"

"I want whatever you want, Harry," he says honestly, and is puzzled when Harry scowls at him, narrowing his eyes at him as he draws even closer to Tom, his mouth almost touching his.

"Tom, you can't just say things like that!  We can't bring a child into the world if _you_ won't take care of them."

Tom growls unconsciously, grabbing Harry's shoulders tightly in order to get his Intended's attention.  "Any child you bear will be _ours_.  Don't you ever think I won't love them just as much as I love you."

Harry pinks at his words, and Tom softens, leaning downward to capture his Intended's soft lips.  Harry lets him, tilting his head upward for easier access and melting into him. 

When they draw away, Harry looks even more out of it, blinking dazed eyes at him as a soft smile curls across his lips.  Like this, Tom can already see Harry carrying his children and he isn't surprised when that sends a fierce want through his body.  Loving Harry had already made him act in ways that he never even knew was possible for him and this is no different.  He's so in love with his boy that it's ridiculous.

Harry seems to be going through the same thoughts as him, because his voice is incredibly soft and warm when he talks next.  "I keep on forgetting that you're nothing like I thought you'll be.  You're the scary Dark Lord, after all, and I figured I would spend the rest of my life trying to get you to open up to me.  But you're nothing like that," he ends with, raising a hand to lovingly caress Tom's cheek.  "Sometimes, I think you're better at feelings than I am."

"I am older than you," he points out, amusement making his words teasing enough that Harry pouts up at him.  "And it helps that you have my name marking your heart."

Harry's pout grows, "Are you saying you wouldn't have loved me if I wasn't yours?"

"That's a silly question and you know it," he reprimands his little lover and Harry brightens up at that, leaning upward to press a teasing kiss against Tom's lips.

"It's a valid question," says Harry, but doesn't press for an answer because they both already know that Tom would've loved Harry even if they hadn't been Intended for each other.  "So now that we've established I won't be killing Magic for this..."

Tom interrupts Harry before he could go off in another tangent, capturing Harry's lips with his and deepening the kiss until Harry moans into it.  He dominates his younger lover with his bigger build until Harry melts into it, and then uses his strength to pick up Harry.  Harry yelps, and he moans outright when Tom's hands pass over his bum before locking themselves under his legs in order to hoist him up.  Harry wraps his legs around him, blinking up at Tom with a mischievous smile. 

Tom doesn't give his little lover any time to readjust, instead walking them over to his desk and clearing the contents on top of it with a wave of his magic.  Harry giggles when he realizes what he did, and whispers his own cushioning charm, making the harsh wood of the desk as comfortable as their lavish bed.  "Not going to even take me on a bed, are you?"

Tom can't help the smirk that crosses his face at that, laying Harry gently down on top of his large desk.   "Do you think you deserve one?"

"I'm an omega in a red heat," says Harry, looking delighted to say words that usually don't make sense at all.  "That means we may be here for a while."

"I don't see anything wrong with starting here for now," he says, "After all, maybe changing up the scenery will help me impregnate you."

Harry turns red at his words, looking equal turns flustered and amused, "Merlin, that sounds _weird_."

"Shouldn't you be in heat right now?" he asks, more curious than annoyed.  He works at the many belts that Harry has, ignoring the way Harry shakes when he brushes his hand across his younger lover's length. 

"I _am_ ," he says.  "I think.  I mean, this is all something Magic put on me, so I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to be feeling."

"Extra sensitivity," he explains and drives his point home by gripping Harry's cock in his hand securely and causing the wizard to writhe below him, shock painted on his features.  A whine escapes when he starts to move his fist up and down, and Tom smirks down at Harry.  Even after years of this, he'll never get tired of Harry looking like this.

"Tom?" asks Harry, after a few moments of pleasure addling his mind.  He sounds weak and vulnerable and embarrassed and Tom stops at once, hating how the combination of that sounded on Harry.  "I think I'm leaking?"

And Tom pauses, his nostrils flaring as the _scent_ of Harry wafts up to his nose, and he's more stunned than anything else as he sees the glistening slick at his lover's entrance.  He's read about this before - of course he has, but to see it in person and on _Harry_...

"It's slick," he says, trying to stay as calm as possible. 

Harry turns even pinker if possible and he raises both of his hands to cover up his face.  Which is why he's completely surprised when Tom slips a finger up to the second knuckle easily, making him whimper in shock and jerk in surprise.

"Tom!" complains Harry, but he cuts himself off with another yelp as Tom works another finger in. 

Harry should be used to the width of the fingers by now; countless times of Tom working him open with his own sizeable cock should be enough to keep Harry wide open for him.  But if he suspects correctly, it's the slick running down his finger and down his arm, pooling beneath them in its excess that is making Harry so embarrassed.

"That turned on, hmm?" he teases Harry, and is completely amused to see Harry narrow his eyes at him.

"You are, too," he retorts, and to prove his point, he reaches downward to palm at Tom.  He uses wandless magic to remove Tom's pants and within another second has his hand wrapped around Tom's cock.  Tom lets him, enjoying the feel of Harry's smaller hand on him before he slips another finger in, making Harry arch his back in surprise.

"So wet," he says, relishing in the way it makes Harry clench around him, and he starts to finger his lover expertly, thrusting in and out and crooking his fingers to brush along his sensitive spot. 

There's a babble of words falling from Harry's mouth, all breathless and full of praise and reprimands alike, and Tom stops a minute in, stilling and admiring his own handiwork.

Harry's eyes are even more glassy than before and he's panting, his lips bruised from when he had been trying to hold back his whimpers.  He's rock hard, and Tom takes pity on him, withdrawing his hand and using Harry's own slick to make the slide more enjoyable as he starts to bring Harry off. 

"Tom," his little lover begs, some focus coming back into those gorgeous green eyes as Harry struggles to stay afloat amidst the haze of pleasure, "I want to finish with you in me."

"Little minx, aren't you?" he chuckles, and Harry pouts up at him for only a split second before his expression contorts into one of pleasure.  Harry clenches his eyes shut and without even a warning, starts to come into Tom's fist.  Tom grins, not minding the mess at all, and using magic to ensure that Harry hasn't tightened up _too_ much, slides into him easily.

He leans down to capture Harry's scream into his mouth, and he doesn't move as he waits for Harry to get used to his length.  Harry glares up at him even as he whimpers into his mouth, his hole clenching uselessly as he slowly comes down from his high of an orgasm. 

"See?" he whispers when he pulls away, "I give you whatever you want, Harry," and is completely unsurprised when Harry's eyes narrow up at him even more in response.

"You think you're funny," says Harry, his tone dark, but the rest of his words are cut off when Tom leans back and slams into him.  He jerks at that, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks, before he outright yelps when Tom lifts his legs, making the penetration even deeper.

Tom likes to draw it out when he can, likes to make Harry a whimpering puddle of a mess before he's even _thinking_ about coming, but the spell Magic cast on Harry is making it difficult for him to hold back.  Harry's warm, tight, and outright delicious with the way he's writhing under him in pleasure and he feels like he's losing control the more he stares down at Harry.

He comes with a soft sigh, startling Harry into opening his eyes and staring at him in shock.  Because Tom hasn't come so fast in forever, and he _would_ be embarrassed if it was anyone else but Harry.  Because Harry's already curling a hand into his silky locks, whispering words of encouragement as Tom almost whites out at the steady hum of pleasure. 

He's so overwhelmed that he almost misses the way Harry stiffens under him.  He stares down in confusion before Harry digs his nails into his shoulders, little whimpers and startled yelps leaving his mouth involuntarily.  "You know what I said about killing Magic," snarls Harry when he's finally recovered his breath, "I changed my mind.  She's dead as soon as we're done here."

Because Tom's swelling inside of Harry, the base of his cock turning into a knot, wide enough that it's as big as his fist, and Harry looks like he can barely take the increase in pressure.  He should be extremely worried that his dick is currently doing things that shouldn't be impossible, but he isn't because he can't draw his eyes away from Harry. 

As his cum continues to spurt into Harry, thick, white, and searing hot, Harry beats softly at Tom's shoulder, whimpering as his body tries its best to accommodate Tom.  "It's too big," he begs, and there's tears glistening at the edges of Harry's eyes and _that's_ enough to startle Tom into action because he never wants to see Harry in pain even _if_ the sight of it is enough to make him finish.  He tries to draw out, but that draws a sharp intake of breath from his little lover and he stills immediately.

"Tom, you're knotting me," he says, his voice barely above a whisper.  "She changed you too."

He runs his hands down in an attempt to soothe his lover, and Harry smiles a bit tiredly up at him.  "It doesn't hurt, you know," he says in an attempt to placate Tom.  "Are you okay?"

Tom resists the urge to roll his eyes because it's _so_ like Harry to worry about him over himself.  "I'm not the one being filled with cum right now," he says, and that's enough to make Harry blush red all over again.

"Don't say those kinds of things out loud," says Harry, looking embarrassed, and _that's_ enough for him to stop worrying about Harry hurting and his dick currently doing things that should be impossible.

"Oh?" he says, teasing in his tone.  "You don't like knowing that I'll probably fill you up so much with my cum that," he pauses, running his fingers along Harry's flat stomach, "it'll bulge up?  That this is just the beginning and you'll have to take my knot over and over again.  I wonder just how long it'll take for me to impregnate you."

Harry covers his face with his hands, obviously embarrassed to the point that he can't even meet Tom's eyes.  Tom chuckles, amused even with the odd situation, and he runs a hand down his boy's locks, and with a slight twinge to their joined parts, bends in half in order to capture Harry's lips in a kiss.

Thirty minutes later, with Harry nearly dozing off and Tom feeling lightheaded with the amount of cum that he's pumped into his Intended, his knot subsides.  He draws out and a bit of cum intermixed with Harry's slick pours out as well.  He waves it away with magic before gently waking Harry up with another kiss.

Harry blinks awake, his smile beautiful when he realizes that Tom's already out of him, and he wraps his arms around Tom.  He presses a kiss to Tom's cheek, "Take me to bed?"

And Tom smiles, his heart full of love for his little Intended, before he apparates them to their bedroom.  Even if it's only midday, he thinks that the both of them deserve a little nap.

* * *

He awakens to Harry sucking his cock.  He nearly shouts in surprise, because even though this isn't an unusual occurrence, it feels different today because he's extra sensitive from their earlier session and because Harry is...desperate.  He's lavishing saliva all over Tom's dick, bobbing up and down and  _down_ until he's deepthroating him and there's tears in his eyes.  Tom stares at the scene, because it's hot as hell the way Harry is completely gone, rubbing his dick all over his face in an attempt to get even closer to Tom.

"Harry?" he asks, and Harry's eyes, glassy and dark with lust, focus on him.   He doesn't respond, but renews his efforts, swirling his tongue and taking Tom even deeper into his mouth.

Tom throws his head back, a low moan escaping his throat as Harry continues to try his best to make him finish, using all the tricks he's learned over the years.  He only lasts five minutes tops inside of Harry's mouth, and he tries to pull back but Harry's hands are insistent on his hips. 

"I'm close," he says, and the way he says it makes Harry draw back, blinking up at him and smiling coquettishly.  That's enough for him, and he starts to come, unable to even give his Intended a warning. 

Harry doesn't seem to mind though; he closes his eyes in time to protect them from the streaks of cum that coat his face.  Tom can't help the groan he emits because Harry's beautiful like this; there's cum coating his hair and slowly dripping down his cheek.  He doesn't stop even when he usually would have, and because of how sleepy he is, he actually doesn't catch on for a while.  He dumbly stares down at Harry as copious amounts of cum continues to land on his lover's face, coating his hair and making the locks stick together while others start to trail down his face at the sheer amount of it, and he lets out a sound of relief when the steady stream finally _stops_.

Harry blinks up at him with a soft smile before letting out a soft sound of dismay as he comes to a conclusion.  He shakes his head, most of Tom's cum dripping down his chin at the motion before he scrambles upward, straddling Tom and quickly impaling himself downward on Tom's dick.  Tom lets out a shout of surprise at _that_ , and catches on almost a half second later, realizing that Harry wanted his _knot_.  His dick seems to have the same idea because he's already swelling, filling up Harry again to an almost painful size.

He grips Harry's arm in an attempt to ground himself, blinking past both the grogginess of sleep and just finishing.  "Harry," he groans when Harry winces at the feeling of cum filling him up inside, and Harry looks apologetic when he glances down at him.

"I think my heat isn't over," he says, sounding sorry, and Tom can't help but laugh at that.

"Yeah, I gathered," he says instead, and Harry pouts at him.  Tom grins, and then uses his right hand in order to start cleaning off Harry's face. 

Harry whimpers at that, and before he can spell it away, he's reaching upward to grab at Tom's hand.  Tom stares at him, wide eyed, as Harry slips Tom's hand into his mouth, licking his fingers clean.

"Are you - " he begins to ask, and is cut off when Harry swipes some of the cum off of his face and smears it onto his own chest.  Harry looks momentarily embarrassed before he grabs Tom's hand, leading it down toward his dick.  Tom catches on, knowing it's the heat that's making Harry behave so erratically and he obediently starts to move his hand. It's not long before Harry's coming undone, and he doesn't complain when Harry coats both of them in his own cum.

"Are you okay?" he asks, concerned, and gets his answer when Harry hardens up again in his hand.  He's worried, but he also knows that there's a brief period of relief when Harry comes, so he continues to stroke Harry, bringing him to another orgasm in a matter of minutes.

Harry's still after the second orgasm, and Tom lets him rest, pulling Harry down so that their chests are flush against each other.

"Feeling better?" he asks, and Harry groans.

"Please obliviate me after this," he says, and Tom chuckles, knowing that his little lover is joking.

"Why?" he asks, instead of pointing out how much Harry obviously likes being like this, "I rather think I'll like to keep this memory in a pensieve and relive it over and over."

Harry turns pink at that before shifting his head so he can stare balefully up at Tom.  "You're a prat," he says, and Tom grins, remembering how Harry had used to use that insult on him multiple times when he was younger.

"At a risk of sounding like an utter romantic," he says, "I'll like to say that I'm _your_ prat."

Harry giggles even as he struggles to keep his face impassive, "That was awful, Tom."

"But you liked it," he replies and Harry's voice is soft when he replies.

"Loved it, really," he says, and he bites down lightly at Tom's neck.  Tom lets him suck, as Harry likes to do whenever he's presented Tom's neck, and he soothingly runs his hands down Harry's back as his dick continues to fill Harry up.

Harry lets out a soft whimper of protest when Tom's dick swells down, and Tom sits up, cuddling his little lover into his chest as he spells away the excess cum.  "Are you okay?" he asks, and Harry shakes his head, his eyes glistening wetness as he stares up at Tom.

"I'm not, because of bloody Magic!" he complains, "I'm _still_ in heat."

Tom's eyes darken and he does his best to kiss away his lover's tears.  "Does it hurt?"

"No," says Harry, looking slightly embarrassed, "But I really need you to knot me again."

"That can be arranged," he says, his voice a promise, and Harry's grin is wry when Tom presses a kiss against it.

* * *

He's taken Harry for almost two days.  Harry's whimpering beneath him now, his fists clenched into their bedsheets.  Even though he's come a record of times, he still feels like he can go on forever, and when Harry throws a hand back and twists to aim pleading eyes at him, he comes again. 

He's already manuvering Harry so that Harry can lie comfortable back on him as he's knotted for what feels like the hundredth time, and he's pressing a series of gentle kisses to the side of his Intended's head.  Harry's not crying - not anymore - and he's instead just panting, trying his best to get his breathing under control. 

"This better be the last time," Harry says darkly, and Tom hums in response, fingertips fluttering against his lover's dick.  Harry lets out a pathetic moan at that, nuzzling even further into Tom as he weakly pushes at Tom's hand. 

He doesn't blame his lover for not wanting any more - he's pretty sure he's pumped more than a bucket's worth of cum into his poor lover.  He would've stopped ages ago if Harry hadn't kept on jumping him and the only thing he could really do was to take Harry as gently as possible.

Harry falls asleep on top of him, and Tom gently settles in further into their bed.  He doesn't fall asleep because he's not exhausted as Harry, and instead magically waves over a book. 

Harry doesn't wake when his knot swells down and Tom, hopeful that this may be nearing the end, helps Harry off of him and then wraps him in one of their blankets. 

Harry wakes when Tom's nearing the end of the book, and he blearily blinks up at Tom. 

"Hi love," he says, gentle in case Harry jumps him again, and is relieved when Harry just groans, covering his face with his arm. 

"I'm so embarrassed," Harry mumbles and Tom can't help snorting at that.

"Bit late for that, isn't it?"

Harry twists to narrow his eyes at him, and Tom can't help himself, leaning down and capturing his Intended's bruised lips with his own.  Harry tilts his head up into it for a few moments before pushing away. 

"I think I'm okay now," says Harry.  "Which means..."  He bites his lip and then stares up at Tom with badly concealed worry and it takes all of Tom's willpower not to roll his eyes.  Honestly, his little Intended worried over so many needless things.

"Harry," he says as gently as he can, "I _want_ you to bear my child."

That, of all things, actually makes Harry blush and he grins at that, and he cards his fingers through his lover's sweat-matted hair, enjoying the way it makes Harry lean back into the pleasure.

"I love you," says Harry, suddenly, breaking the comfortable aura that had descended upon them.  Tom's grin is smug but he makes a sound of agreement anyway.  "I really mean it," continues Harry, a pout on his face as he tilts his head up to meet eyes with the Dark Lord.  "I can't even begin to describe how much I love you, Tom."

"Don't worry," he says immediately, because Harry has these bouts of affection often enough that he's learned how to deal with them.  "Because I love you just as much.  And I promise you," he pauses to lean downward and stare into the green eyes he loves so much, trying his best to impress the sincerity of his words on his younger lover, "I'll love our child just as much."

Harry grins at that, and makes a soft sound of happiness as he closes the last few inches to bring Tom into a bruising kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ Feel free to ask any questions because I'm sure I might have confused a bit of people since I'm sure not everyone's read YNOMH. Also, I've never written Mpreg before, but if I decide to, will people like to read it? Let me know! :)


End file.
